


Clarity

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Tumblr Prompts Drabbles [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all becomes clear in T'Challa's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> So, this fic is an answer to [this Ask Prompt "send me a number and a character/pairing for a drabble!"](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144317202486/send-me-a-number-and-a-characterpairing-for-a) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "7/ T'Challa (Marvel)" : 7 was “Clarity”  
> I do not own the MCU :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Bombs could explode, wars could be fought, now that he thought about it, this did not frighten T’Challa. The Black Panther was not afraid of such things. The Black Panther…

The young man looked at his hands. Peace had been restored, for now.

He swallowed. He had been afraid. When he had realised that the sickness of revenge had clouded his mind, blinding his judgement not only as a protector but as a man, he had been terrified.

Now, bathed in the clarity of Wakanda’s sky, T’Challa swore that never again the Black Panther would fall prey to such darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to drop a kudo or comment for our favourite wild cat!


End file.
